The Last Sacrafice My Way
by Vampireacademychick
Summary: What will happen to Rose? Will Rose & Dimitri get back together before its to late? R&R Read it's really good.
1. Chapter 1

I am Rose and it's my duty to protect my best friend Lissa, who's a Moroi and I wouldn't have it any other way. We graduate in a month and my skills are pretty sharp due to Dimitri mentoring me. Ah yes, Dimitri, my mentor, my love, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. But, right now sadly that has changed. He's no longer a Dhampir, he's a Strigoi. Well, not anymore he's back to being a Dhampir…So here's the beginning of The Last Sacrifice….I woke up this morning and I headed off to the court's gym, I started working out. I got up to go find Lissa but, all of a sudden there was a swarm of Guards surrounding me. Dimitri was standing on the other side of the room talking to Lissa. "You're under arrest Miss Hathaway." One of the Guards snapped. "Why? What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything and I'm not going anywhere with you until I know why I am being arrested!" I yelled. They knew I wouldn't go down without a fight. I attacked the first Guard and got out of his grip. There was another one getting ready to lunge for me and I dodged his blow to my face. Dimitri must have been watching because the next minute he was there protecting me. "No, stop. I will surrender." I whispered. I let the Guards handcuff me and hull me off. Dimitri's eyes stared directly into mine, but, I let my eyes drop. I could still feel his eyes burning a hole into my sole. "You're under arrest for the killing of the queen and you're to remain silent or anything you say will and could be held against you in court. You have a right to an attorney and if you can't afford one. Oh well." The Guard said. I wanted to slap him right there because of that smirk on his face. They threw me in a jail cell and locked me up. I sat on the bed with my back to the bars and my head facing the wall. I slipped into Lissa's head. "What was all that about Dimitri?" She asked. "She's been arrested. For what? I don't know. At least not yet but, I'll get to the bottom of this Princess." He replied. "I am going to see if I can go see her." Lissa whispered. "Liss, I'm going with you. You're not going by yourself." Christian said. I, I mean Lissa turned her head and there stood Christian. Looking as good as any young man would. Wait, Lissa was thinking that not me. I pulled out of her head and laid down on the cot that I had and tried to drift off to sleep. "You have visitors." Said one of the Guards whose name I think was Kyle. "I don't want any visitors…" I let my voice trail off because who I didn't expect to see was Zemy aka my Dad also known as Abe. "Rose, what have you gotten yourself into? Couldn't I just have picked you up at the Police Station for under age drinking or something like that?" He asked. "I wished it were that easy old man. But, it's not now is it?" I replied. "If only it was Rose. If only it was." He sighed. I sat back down on the cot and sighed. "The thing is I didn't do it and they think I did. Why me? Why?" I questioned. "I know you didn't do it and your friends know that too. Don't give up just yet." Abe replied. "So why are you here old man? You never come without reason." I asked. "I am here as your attorney." He hissed. "So now you're my attorney. What's next old man?" I said dryly. I laughed my sarcastic laugh but, it didn't have the light it used to have. I guess it's because when you're locked in this place for a day or more. It drives you nuts and trust me it does. "Times up Mr. Mazur, you have to leave now." The Guard snapped. "See you later Rose and get some rest. I'll make sure they give you proper food and a shower. I'll make sure you're well cared for." He called over his shoulder. "Thanks Abe. For everything." I called out. He smiled and then he walked out. Now I was left with my thoughts again, mostly every day. I hated this! Why does everyone suspect me? When it's not even my fault. Damn them. After this mess I might not even get to be Lissa's Guardian. That would kill me the most because I basically lost everything including Dimitri. I bet if I died right now he probably wouldn't have cared.


	2. Chapter 2

I actually wanted to die then live in this hell hole of a place. I layed down on my cott but it wasn't comfortable in here. I was dreaming of me getting out of this jail cell and prove to people that I didn't do it if I did my plan would have been much more clever then what this person did to kill the queen. Come on framing me is to low way to low! I hate this. I woke up out of my dream and walked up to the bars of my cell right now the only person I was craving to see was Dimitri but I knew he don't want to see me at all and I am hurt about it come on I am the one who came up with the plans to try to save him from what he was but apperntly he don't care anymore. Ughh I hate him if I was not locked up I would probably go right up to his room and beat him senceless. What am I doing thinking like this? Am I sucking in more of the darkness from Lissa? I need to get my rage out somehow and right now the right idea hits me but it could damage my hands but I don't really care right now I need to do something. I strode up to the wall and start striking my fists at it untill I get tired or my knuckles are covered in blood and sweat pours down my face. If Abe was here he would be hollering at the guards to get them to do something instead of having me punch the wall. I am going insane and now it's only been a week. I hear someone walking down the hall, hoping it wasn't Lissa or Dimitri. I don't need or want them here right now. I sit back on my cott with my knees up against me my head leaning against the wall looking out the caged windo and my hand wrapped around my knees. I am totally spaced out so I don't see or hear who it is comming. "Rose? Rose what happened to your hands?" I don't answer his question. "Rose?" He tries again. I get up from my sitting form and start punching the wall again, spacing him out. "Honestly what the hell are you doing here? I'd rather be dead then be here." "Rose don't say that." "Don't say what?" I snap. I sit back down taking in deep breaths as I lean against the wall. Abe then walks in. "What's wrong with you Guards? Can't you see that's she's hurt? Let me in there." That's all he has to say and they let him in my cell. He cleans the damn cuts and wraps bandages around my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like it so far. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

Man, Zemy was here and so was Dimitri. I didn't want anyone to see me like this because I looked like a mess in this jail cell. It drove me crazy day after day sitting here. "Rose what are you trying to do kill yourself? Look at you." "Well it'd be a whole lot better if I did. There's nothing worth living for anymore once or If I get out of this place." I saw Dimitri flinch when I said that or so I thought. "You have every reason to live including Lissa, Rose don't give up just yet completely we will get you out of here one way or another. I promise." "Look old man do not make me any promises you can't keep. Because soon I won't even be here." My hands are now covered in bandages thanks to Abe. "Oh you won't be dying anytime soon trust me." "Oh yea. I have trusted you and look where the hell it got me! Locked up and I may never get out of here." "You will Rose." "Go away. Your not helping me right now. Your just making everything that much worse for me. Just go right now old man please." "Fine but I will be back very soon Rose and by the way Dimitri is staying guard from now on." "Gee thanks." I whispered. I sat back down on the cot and had my back facing the bars again and my face facing the wall. There's really nothing to do here anymore. My trial's in less then two days and I could be facing the death penalty and there would be no way out of this my life would be over, completely over. "Rose?" I snapped out of my thoughts but I didn't turn around because I knew all to well who was calling my name. And it was Dimitri. Nobody I wanted to talk to right now. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. I couldn't help it I was still mad at him. "Rose calm down. Spirit's darkness is not helping you right now." "Yea and what the hell do you care. Hell you wouldn't even care if I died." "Your right I wouldn't care if you died. What do you mean I wouldn't care? How the hell do you know I don't care about you?" "What else do you want me to say Dimitri? You said Love Fades Mine Has. So really I am sick and tired of playing your games, when really all I want is you, all I really ever wanted was you. Do you not get that Dimitri? But honestly once I am gone you will be happy and I am sure you will because you won't have me around anymore."

Rose won't give in just yet trust me. Neither will Dimitri. Rose will move on. Or will she? Will Dimitri? You will have to wait and see for the next chapter. R&R Please.

-Ang-


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose who wouldn't want you? Who the hell wouldn't want you Rose?" "Hmmm let me see...You, and the Guards and Adrian. Can't I ever have a fucking normal life? I am sick and tired of nobody wanting me! Nobody. Do you get that Dimitri? Huh do you?" I hadn't even know I was so close to the bars right now so close that I could touch him. He was so close to. I felt like I could just give in right here and right now and I am sure he felt the same way but ther was no way I was giving in just yet not untill he does. He really don't deserve me right now. I took a few steps back from the bars. "Adrian and I don't want you die! Neither would Lissa or Christian or anyone else. Do you hear me? Do you understand me Rose? You will not die! You will not! Do you hear and understand me? Trust me." Tell me why the hell I should trust you? Tell me that much. Why the hell should I trust you? Huh Dimitri? I trusted you too many times before and look where that got me. Come on Dimitri. You told me you loved me then you get and let me down. What the hell is all that about and now you want to try to save me? Make up your damn mind! Or kiss me goodbye." Spirit's darkness was really starting to get to me now I could feel it and I was trying to fight it. There was no way I was going to fight it myself, I could feel myself getting ready to collaspe at any moment my body is to weak due to lack of food and excercise and I think Dimitri knew that too. Just maybe. I can't falter now...just because I am not feeling well ughh I hate Spirit right now. Just then my legs give in and I drop to my knees, my head hurts and I scream in pain...just as I black out completely. "Rose! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Someone lifts me up off of the cold, hard, ground and I am just being carried in warm strong arms. "She's so pale and cold. She's so limp and lifeless Christian." "It's ok Liss, Rose is strong she will fight." "Dear God I sure hope so." "Rose can fight this and she will wake up Princess." I get sucked into something deeper where I see Mason, Andre, and Lissa's Mom and Dad. Is it to late? Am I dead? Is everything over? My life? Everything? "Rose you are dead. Or at least that's what everyone thinks right now." "Wait what the hell happened to me? One minute I was in the jail cell and the next minute I collasped. That's all I remember. How the hell did I die?" Mason opened the thing I think they called the window and that's when I saw Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Abe and Mom standing there all around me. Lissa was crying into Christian's shoulder and Christian's eyes were glossed over. Mom crying and Abe holding her, Dimitri just standing there and his eyes were a little tear streaked. "Rose you can't die. Not yet." "She can't be dead. She can't." "Rose we have brought you here only to tell you that you have to take care of Lissa trouble and death awaits you both around every conner of court if you stay there. Get out while you can Rose and take Lissa with you Christian too." "Keep them safe we trust you Rose." I looked into the eyes of Mason who had just spoken and I ran to him and hugged him. "I would never forget you guys. Never in my lifetime." "Oh we know you won't. Now it's time to go back Rose." "Tell Lissa I love her please." "Yes I will Andre." Now I was just laying in complete darkness and then out of no where pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. "Hey little Dhampir. You still alive?" "Better then I will ever be." "You don't look good." "Had a rough day that's all." "Well I will let you rest Rose see you later." "Bye Adrian." I opened one eye just to see who was still around me and then closed it. Then slowly opened both of them to see Dimitri sleeping, with his chin leaning on the bed and his hand wrapped with mine. Christian and Lissa were both asleep in the chairs on the other side of my bed. I moved my hand only a little so I wouldn't wake Dimitri but that didn't work and I woke him up. "Rose your awake?" "Yes I am awake and Dimitri listen to me. We have to get Lissa and Christian out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

I was dragged back to my cell after they comfirmed I was well enough to go back. I sat on the cot really not wanting to be back. I did request to speak with Abe though because I had to if this involved Christian, Lissa and I, maybe even Adrian or Dimitri or even both of them. No it can't be I was told to take Lissa away from here and even Christian because death awaits around every conner of the court and if we didn't get out now surely one of us would die next or everyone that loves me. "You asked to speak with me?" "Why yes old man I did." "What do you want?" "I wanted to tell you that I was told that I have to get Lissa and Christian and I out of the court because death awaits around every conner of the court for us. So we have to leave ASAP or one or all of us could pretty much die." "You won't and they won't even if it means me breaking you out of here and doing what I have to do to get you out of here. This is a serious matter we have on our hands now." "Thanks old man." "Your welcome I will be back later have to go talk to Lissa and Christian." I sat back down on the bed and I slipped into Lissa's head. Christian was there and Dimitri. Wait Dimitri was there too? Dimitri was leaning up against the wall with his arms across his chest. He looks like he just got out of bed because he didn't have his shirt on and his hair was messy. Oh man was he hot without his shirt on. Damn it Rose stop thinking that remember he's not your boyfriend anymore. He don't care about you. "There has to be something we can do to get her out of there. I know I can talk to Abe and work with him to break her out." "Dimitri is that really neccisary now? Come on we might not have to even do that yet. Don't go jumping to conclusions like that." "Well if it's the only way I am going to get Rose out of jail then I will do it." Just then Abe enters the room. "Lissa, Christian, Dimitri." He nods to all of them. "Lissa and Christian I have been informed that you must go pack your bags and don't ask any questions. Dimitri I need you to come with me." He then put on his shirt and walked out with Abe. "I wonder what that was about Christian." "I don't know and I want to know why we are leaving." "Oh Christian." He walked over to her and kissed her and she kissed him back. Abe and Dimitri come back in the room. "Ok so that's what you and I will do tonight Dimitri. Got it." He nodded his head and Abe left. "Dimitri I have a question for you if you don't mind me asking it." "No go head and ask it." He picked up his coffee and started drinking it. "Do you still love Rose?" She asked him. He choked on the coffee and then recomposed his mask. But right then and there he looked like he was in pain or at any moment he could break down. "Yes." It was barely heard because he whispered it so softly. "Yes I still love Rose. But I don't want her to suffer, to have to think about everything I did to her. I am tired of causing her pain and hurt." I then ledt Lissa's head. I was stuned at his answer but I am still not giving in. Not yet at least because he will have to feel the same pain I did when he rejected me. He gets what he deserves. Just then a guy in all black came down and stood by my cell his black hoodie was pulled over his head because I couldn't tell who it was. I leaned my head against the hard, cold wall trying to think of what to do while I was just sitting here. I just remember sitting there for awhile and then getting a splitting headache hell no, not again. It was starting to get worse and I screamed out in pain for someone to hear me. I just wish someone would hear me. "Is anyone there? Someone please help me please help me." I felt firm grip arms wrap around me. "Shhh Rose it's ok. I am right here. Can you hear me Rose? Are you ok?" The voice was worried and frantic but I couldn't tell who's voice it was. But the person planted a kiss on my lips and kept telling me I would be ok." I kept screaming out in pain. I blacked out completely and that's all I remember. "Rose?" "Roza?" "Rose?" I knew that voice from anywhere it was Dimitri's. The other one's Abe and Lissa. "What happened is she ok? Is my dughter ok?" "She should be I don't really know what happend. All I know is that I was standing there guarding her cell and then she starts screaming someone help her and I do." "Rose wake up. Rose." I slightly move my hand to my forehead and then back down to my side. I slowly try to open my eyes and they open. "Dimitri." "Yes Rose? I'm right here." "What happened?" "I had a bad headache and then blacked out that's all I remember. Where are we?" "On our way to Russia." Sitting beside me was Lissa and Christian, Lissa was starting to fall asleep on Christian's shoulder. Dimitri was sitting in the seat in front of us. One guardian was driving and another one sitting in the passenger seat. I walked up to where Dimitri was sitting and sat next to him, even though he was asleep. I layed my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat and I sighed. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep like that I felt his arms wrap around me and I snuggled closer to him. "Roza." he wispered in my ear. "I love you." I woke up in a bed in a bedroom but I had no clue where at. But this room was huge. I couldn't believe it at first. Damn if this was Abe's house I would inherit this. Damn I am gone to be rich. I put on my black tank top and my black pants. I grabbed my hoodie and put on my converse and got my ipod even though it was only five thirty in the morning I crept out the door and went on a run. I enjoyed all the sights around me and they were pretty intresting to me. But I just kept running I heard someone join me but I didn't look back to see who it was I just kept going. Until I was back at the house then I walked back inside up to my bedroom and shut the door and layed down on the bed again and completely blanked out. I don't remember walking into Dimitri's room but I was there suddenly it's like he was calling me here. "Dimitri we have to talk." "Ok." "The other day I was in Lissa's head and she asked you-" "If I still love you." "And I heard-" "You heard me answer." "Stop doing that." "What finishing your sentences? I can't help it and yes I still love you. And I am so sorry for everything..." "That's all I needed to know." It's really hard resiting him but what else can I do. Just then he started kissing me and I started kissing him back. "Wait no I can't do this! It's just to soon." "I know what you mean sorry Rose I will give you sometime." I want to kiss him so badly but I am not giving in. Not just yet. Let him feel the pain of rejection first and then seduct him...sounds pretty good to me. With that I walked away from his room and down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Lissa walked in with Christian. "Hey." "Good morning Lissa." "Hey Hathaway." "Hey Sparky." "Don't call me that." "Whatever Fireboy." "Oh and we weren't told what the hell was going on. Why'd we leave court." "Because I was informed that if we didn't that death lurks around every conner of court for you, Lissa and even I. I wasn't going to let anyone of us die or all of us." "Oh ok I wonder who would want us." "I don't know Lissa. I really don't." Dimitri walks in. "I would have protected you. You wouldn't have had to worry about anything." "You always protect everyone you love." I rolled my eyes and just walked a way but I could hear everything they were talking about. "So did you fix everything with Rose yet?" "Kind of or at least I tried to." "I hope that everything works out for you two." "Yea I hope so too."


	6. Chapter 6

As I stalked off down the hallway of the house and out the back door to get some fresh air because I am tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. "I hope things work out for you two." What the hell makes people think I want to get back together with Dimitri? Do they really think I would give in so easy. I have a lot of other things to think about then that right now. I have to find out who killed the queen, who's gonna die next if I don't and we go back to court. Man this is a lot of work. Abe might be able to help me out on this one. I was walking along the roads in Baia I think or was it Moscow I don't remember. I was taking in all of the sights and different places here that I had once desired to see when I was set on killing Dimitri but that's all over now. Sometimes I wish I really killed him when I had the chance but didn't and that's the sad thing. It was warm out here and the sky was cloudy and it started to rain but I didn't go back to the house just yet I just stood there in the rain enjoying it I guess. Then all I heard were heart shrieking piercing screams and I ran toward it with my stake in hand and I ran into an ally, where face to face was a young girl about the age of Lissa and I, and a Strigoi and man was she scared. "Hey you." I said. As he turned around and threw the girl into the wall that was gonna hurt when she wakes up. "Well, well, well. Look who the wind blew in Rose Hathaway." "Well yea everyone knows me I guess." I said sarcasticly. "Well today just might be the day you turn one of us or you die." "I don't see myself giving in so easy. Do you?" Without another word he stepped closer to me in a flash and his teeth were so close to my neck. I was not going to die. I am stronger then this. I took my stake and just when I was about to stake him he saw that and threw me against the wall but I got up my vision bluring and my head spinning I still went after him with all the strength I had left and finally staked him. I manged to get the girl out of the ally and onto the street so people could get to her and call the Police. I walked off so no one would notice me but as soon as I as far as I could be I collasped onto the ground and really don't remember anything after that really I don't...but I hoped someone would find me soon real soon. "Rose! Abe, Lissa, Dimitri, I found her she's over here." "Oh my God. Rose?. Is she ok? Is she breathing?" "Lissa calm down Rose will be fine trust me." "Oh Christian I hope so." I felt someone pick me up and place me on a bed. It felt good and comfortable. Lissa put her hands on me and started to heal me. The pain started to subside little by little and piece by piece I could feel myself drifting back to reality after awhile. "Rose." Someone said softly. I opened my eyes only a little. "Christian." I whispered softly. He hugged me. "I am glad your ok. I don't know what we would do without you." "I am glad I am ok too. Where's everyone?" "Still asleep." I look around and there they all were sleeping. I laid my head back down on the pillow and just relaxed for a little while. Abe was out doing business again so Lissa, Christian and Dimitri were all in the same room. I got up and quietly walked out of the room and went down stairs to grab something to eat. I could hear someone whispering from the back of me but I didn't bother to turn my head because I knew who it was all too well or so I thought. "Come with us and no one gets hurt." Shit! What the hell? How did they find me?

Who found her? What will happen to her?


	7. Chapter 7

I dodged the first Guard and the second one came right for me but I blocked him and struck right out at him knocking him out cold on the floor. Where everyone else was at I had no clue what so ever, I was defeating my own battles here. Hopefully there were no more Guards comming after me I don't know how many more I could take down by myself. What was I thinking I am Rose Hathaway, I am impossible to stop and strong. "Rose." I jumped at someone calling my name and slowly spun around. "We have to get out of here now or they will just take you and bring you back to court." Abe walks into the room and see's the Guardians. "Everything's under control Rose. You will be comming with me and Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, will be in the other truck." "Okay." So when we got out the front door I went into the car with "zemy" and we drove off. After awhile I completely dozed off from being tired. My fangs started growing sharper I could smell the blood from miles away that's all I wanted, all I needed was blood, just one sip and I would be okay. "So you want blood? Look around you. Look at who you can drink clean just think about it." "No I am not that kind of sick monster like you. I will never be like you. I don't want to be you." "Just think at everything you could have when your like me. Everything." "I already have everything and everyone around me that I need." That's when I woke up. Shot upright from my bed so quickly about to scream but it was muffled by a hand on my mouth. "Shh Rose it's ok." "But you should have seen the dream Dimitri." I let my head rest on his chest and he brushed my hair back from my face and kept soothing me by whispering in his Russian language in my ear I slowly drifted off to sleep again with his arms wrapped tightly around me. And it felt good just to be wrapped in his arms. "Rose." Someone whispered softly. It was Lissa I got up out of bed and opened the door. "Yes Liss." "I just came to check up on you to make sure you were ok." "Yea I am fine. Thanks Liss." We walked down stairs together to get something to eat. "Lissa head for the front door now please. Christian you too." They did without hesitating. Just as the back door flew open I had my stake in hand ready to stake the person. 


End file.
